Hikaris Light
by Reijou
Summary: [COMPLETE][TasukixOC]Hikari, daughter of Taka and Miaka, gets sucked into the book of the Universe of the Four Gods.[Full summay inside]
1. Universe of the Four Gods

Hikari's Light  
By: finalfantasys-child  
  
Chapter I  
Universe of the Four Gods  
  
Full Summary: Hikari means light, right? Taka and Miaka are happily living together with their 16-year old daughter, Hikaru. When Hikaru finds the Universe of the Four Gods, she finds herself in the book world, where only two years has passed. She meets the Suzaku Seishi, and Tasuki finds that Hikari reminds him of a girl. Will Hikari find a way out of the book world, or fall for the bandit leader we all know and love?  
  
WARNING- May contain spoilers for people who have not seen Fushigi Yugi Eikoden, and anyone who has not read Genrou Den.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fushigi Yugi, and I do not own Hikari. I own the plot. . kinda. . .  
  
Hikari Sukunami walked through the National Library's bookshelves. She had to study for some exams, and needed some books to study with, plus she wanted a book to read for free time.  
Hikari strolled through the halls, and found herself near an opened door. She walked into the room, only to find more books that seemed interesting. The girl ran her fingers through the different books, until she found one that caught her eye. Hikari took out the book.  
"Universe of the Four Gods. . ." She whispered to herself. Hikari ran her hand across the cover. She knew she couldn't just take the book, but it seemed so interesting. Plus, if she did take it, it would still be the same as when she'd steal other people's cooking during cooking class (reminds me of someone else). Hikari hid the book in her school bag, and quickly walked out of the library.  
The girl ran home, excited to read this new, strange book. She reached the steps to her house, and stopped to catch her breath.  
Hikari walked inside and up into her room. She sat on her bed and opened the book.  
"The reader of this book will find themselves in an adventurous world. . ." she read. "what does that mean?" Hikari turned the page, and a bright, crimson light filled the room. The girl's eyes widened. When the light faded away, Hikari was gone, but only the book remained.  
  
Hikari opened her eyes and sat up.she found that she was in a forest, after looking around a while. The girl stood up, and started walking.  
". . .It seems so peaceful. What is this place?" she asked herself.   
  
"Hikari! Hikari! Time for dinner! Hikari?" Hikari's mother, Miaka, walked up to her room. She gasped when she saw the Universe of the Four Gods, opened and lying on the bed. "Taka! Hurry! Come quick!"   
Hikari was tired, after walking for almost an hour and a half, but to find her way out, she kept walking. She saw some dark figures up ahead, after walking towars it more, she saw three men. The men spotted her, and one of them pointed at Hikari. They started running after her, and the girl backed up and ran left. She ran faster, but got tired and tripped on a loose tree root. The bandits laughed and grabbed the helpless girl.  
  
Hikari woke up, and found herself tied up in an old looking room, with curtains of red and gold. There was a large door, also decorated in red and gold, but also had a crimson colored bird carved into it.  
"Hey boss!" Someone yelled. "the girl we captured is waking up!" the big doors opened, and two tall men walked into the room. The first one had red-orange fiery colored hair, a tan-peach colored jacket with red trims, and black boots. The second man had a white shirt, blue hair, a scar on his left cheek, brown pants, and brown boots.  
Hikari sat there, wondering what she should do, and how she should get away. Hikari also wondered why that first guy looked so familiar.  
The two men walked over to the frightened girl. The red-head raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do I know you from anywhere?"  
"Whaddya mean, Genrou?" the other man asked. The man shrugged.  
"I dunno." He answered. "what's yer name?" Hikari glared.  
"Isn't it more polite to tell others your name first?" she asked. The man sighed.  
"I'm Genrou, leader of the Mt. Reikaku Bandits. This is my friend, Kouji." He said.  
'. . .Genrou. . .I've heard that name before. . .but where?' Hikari thought. "Hmmm, I'll only tell you my name in one condition."  
"But I thought. . .but then. . .we're bandits! We shouldn't ask people their names!" Genrou yelled. "besides, why would I want to know a woman's name?!" Kouji grinned.  
"I would." He said.  
"I'm not askin' fer yer opinion!" After a few seconds, it hit Hikari. She knew where she heard of Genrou.  
"You must be Tasuki!" she exclaimed. Kouji and Genrou looked at Hikari in awe. "yeah! You're Tasuki of the Suzaku Seven!"  
"H-How did you know that?!" Genrou asked.  
"Oh, my mother is the first Priestess of Suzaku." A bandit ran into the room.  
"Boss! That monk, priest guy came again! He said he wants to see you." He said. Tasuki turned to Kouji.  
"Keep an eye on the girl." He said. Kouji nodded in response.  
  
"Chichiri! What're you doin' here?" Tasuki asked. Chichiri shrugged.  
"I thought I felt Miaka's life force, you know? I followed it, and it led me here, you know?" Tasuki's friend answered.  
"Well. . .about that. . ." Tasuki began. "three of my men captured a girl today, and she claims to know Miaka."  
"Hmmm. . ."  
  
"Hey! I'm bored!" Hikari whined."I know! Let's play Shiritori! Let me start. My word is 'Tamahome' so your next word has to start with 'me-'." Kouji glared at the girl.  
"Shaddup!" he ordered.  
"What's up with you? I've been sitting here four a really long time, it's getting boring!"  
"You better shut up, Genrou put your life in my hands." Kouji said. Hikari said nothing after that.  
Tasuki and Chichiri walked into the room.  
"This is the one we caught," Tasuki said.  
"I see a resemblance, you know?" Chichiri nodded to himself. "she looks like Taka and Miaka, you know?"  
"Hmmm. . ."  
"Hey! Hello?! Can you untie me now?" Hikari asked. Tasuki nodded at Kouji, and the blue haired man untied the girl.  
"I think we should introduce her to the other seishi, you know?" Chichiri said, crossing his arms. Tasuki nodded and walked over to Kouji.  
"Take over while I'm gone. I'm counting on you, Buddy." He said. Hikari, Tasuki, and Chichiri walked out of the hideout, and made their way down Mt. Reikaku.  
After a long time of walking, Hikari decided to lift the quiet off the group.  
"Is this like a kidnap mission? I've always wondered what it would be like to be kidnapped." She said. Tasuki suddenly stopped walking, and look back with a look on his face as if he'd just seen a ghost.  
"What?" the girl asked. "was it something I said?" Tasuki shook his head and started walking again, hands curled up into fists.  
Five minutes later, Hikari broke the silence again.  
"What's with the gloom (stress the word 'gloom') all of a sudden?" she asked.  
"Yeah, you know? What's up?" Chichiri looked at his fellow seishi. Tasuki glared.  
"None of your business." He said, and walked faster.  
"What's his problem?"  
"I don't know, you know?"  
"No, I didn't know."  
  
"There's Kounan Palace, you know!" Chichiri pointed at a beautiful palace, that looked like it was from ancient China.  
"No, I didn't know!" Hikari answered back. 'wait, what timeline was this anyway?'  
The group walked up to the steps, where men who were working, stopped what they were doing and bowed down to Tasuki and Chichiri.  
"Wow, you guys really are famous!" Hikari exclaimed. Tasuki laughed out loud.  
"AHAHAHA! Can you believe it? A bandit who is famous! AHAHAHA!!" he yelled.  
"That's what you get for being a Suzaku Seishi, you know?"  
"I knew that!"  
"Don't make fun of me, you know?" Chichiri whined. He looked ahead and started waving. "Your Majesty!"  
Up ahead, a man in a red and white robe, with the same designs as the bird on the door, his hair tied up, walked to the group.  
"My friends, it has been some time."  
"Lord Hotohori! God to see ya, Pal!" Tasuki grinned.  
"And who's this?" Hotohori asked, eyeing Hikari.  
"She never told us her name, but she claims to be Miaka's daughter." Tasuki crossed his arms. The young emperor gasped.  
"She looks like a teenager! How old are you?!"  
". . .what do you mean? I'm sixteen." Hikari shrugged as if it were no big deal.  
"SIXTEEN?!" the seishi jumped back. "in two years you're sixteen?!"  
"Two years? I thought it was sixteen years."  
"I think. . .in the other reality, sixteen years have passed, while here, only two years have passed, you know?" Chichiri said. Tasuki decided to change the subject because it was getting boring.  
"Where's Nuriko? How is he?" the young bandit asked.  
"Oh, he is in town, looking at the shops."  
"Why?"  
"Oh, sometimes, life at the capital can get dull at times." Hotohori explained.  
"Hm, I see."  
Chichiri forgot about Hikari, and looked back at the girl, who was rocking back and forth on her feet, whistling and looking around.  
"Emperor, would you mind if we stayed for the night so Hikari can meet Nuriko?" he asked.  
"No, not at all. I'll ask my attendants to get rooms ready." Hotohori answered with a smile on his face.  
  
During dinner that night, Hotohori had his servants prepare a large feast. Hikari gobbled down the food like it was the end of the world.  
"Chichiri, do you want that eggroll?"  
"Take them all."  
"Tasuki, are you going to finish that soup?"  
"If you're goin' to ask, go ahead."  
"Excuse me! I want more rice!"  
The others in the room watched in amazement, as this young teenager, scarfed down all the food they gave her.  
"S-she's just like Miaka, you know?" Chichiri asked, protecting himself from flying rice. Tasuki nodded, trying to grab his friend's hat for protection.  
"But this one eats GIMME THAT! five times more and doesn't I NEED THAT HAT! get sick."  
"Mmm, that was delicious! Got any desert?" Hikari asked.  
"Um, you already ate it." Hotohori chuckled.  
"Oh, whoopsie."  
Hikari, Tasuki, and Chichiri were lead to their rooms. Just when Tasuki was about to walk into his room, a familiar voice called his name. The bandit looked.  
"Oh, hey Nuriko!" he said.  
"Hotohori told me about the new girl."  
"Hm, is that so?"  
"Yep, hey. Where's Chichiri?" Nuriko asked.  
"Oh, he's in that room."  
"Ah, you seem tired. Get some rest, we'll talk more tomorrow." Nuriko waved at Tasuki, and he walked away. Tasuki walked inside his room, and shut the door. At Hikari's room, she opened the door so that only a little light would shine into the room. She peaked out.  
"Genrou, I've come back. After all these years. . .I will finally stay with you." the door shut lightly, and the halls were silent.  
  
That morning, Hikari met Nuriko in the dining room at breakfast.  
"You must be Nuriko! Do you still crossdress?" Hikari asked. Tasuki wapped the girl in the head.  
"Now's not the time to talk about that! Baka!" he yelled. The girl rubbed her head.  
"Hehe, at least I don't get descention and descretion mixed up!"  
"Shut up!"  
"'Aw, how sweet. They're getting along great!' is what Miaka would say." Nuriko sighed. Hotohori and Chichiri nodded.  
Five minutes later, Tasuki ended up with a headplant into the floor. Hikari yawned.  
"Well, let's get going! We can't keep the others waiting!" the girl skipped out of the room.  
"H-hey! Wait up, you know!" Chichiri called, helping Tasuki. Tasuki finally got free, and raised a fist in anger.  
"You won't get away with this! YOU WON'T!!" he yelled.  
"Is that a threat?!" Hikari yelled back. Nuriko walked up.  
"I think I should come, too. To keep these two in line." He said. Chichiri nodded.  
  
The group started towards Josan City, where Chiriko is.  
"Isn't Chiriko the one who worries about his height?" Hikari asked. "and that smart kid whos smarter than this kid named Shinra who always says, 'I'm just a kid.'?" Tasuki sighed out loud.  
"Don't you ever shut up?" He whined.  
"I bet you don't use your head! Even Einstein asked questions!"  
"What does that mean?" Tasuki asked.  
"Ha! You're not smart!" Hikari laughed.  
"Man, for a kid, you sure are annoying." The bandit said. Chichiri leaned over t Nuriko.  
"I think it should go, 'Man, for kids younger than us, you two have talked through the whole trip non-stop.' You know?" he whispered.  
Hikari stopped talking and ran up ahead.  
"Hey! Is that place Josan City?" she asked.  
"Yeah, it is, you know?"  
The party walked through the city, looking aroung for any sign of Chiriko, or at least a giant study hall. Instead, he found them.  
"Guys!? What are you all doing here?" Hikari looked back, and saw a young boy, who looked fifteen (yes, he not thirteen no more), two feet shorter than she was.  
"Are you. . .Chiriko?" the girl asked. The boy nodded.  
"And you are. . ."  
"My name is. . .!" Hikari paused.  
"Don't tell me you forgot your name!" Tasuki whined, hanging his arms.  
"I didn't!"  
"Then tell us, you know." Hikari cleared her throat.  
"My name is Hikari Sukunami! Daughter of Taka and Miaka Sukunami!" she said, as red and white fireworks exploded behind her.  
"All we wanted was your name, not effects, you know."  
"Whoops, sorry."  
"So Chiriko, why aren't you studying?" Nuriko asked. Chiriko smiled.  
"I passed the exams two years ago." He happily said.  
"Oh!" Hikari exclaimed. "you must be talking about the exams that. . I forgot what they were called."  
"Yes, I passed them."  
"Well, the only reason we came here was to introduce the girl to ya!" Tasuki put his hands on his hips.  
"Hey! I'm not just 'THE GIRL'! I have a name!" Hikari whined.  
"Pff. Well g'bye g'bye g'bye." Tasuki bowed. Nuriko sighed.  
"Sorry if their rude, they've been like this ever since the trip started." He apologized.  
"No, don't worry. I find it quite entertaining." Chiriko said. Tasuki snorted at Hikari.  
"Hah! Ya hear that!? He finds you entertaining!"  
"That meant you, too!"  
"Nuh-uh."  
"Uh-huh!"  
"Nuh-uh!" Hikari grabbed Tasuki's shirt.  
"He meant you, too." The girl whispered. The bandit nodded.  
"Ai, let's get gong and find Mitsukake, you know." Chichiri interupted. Chiriko walked up.  
"Wait, I'll give you some horses to travel with. That'll be much faster." He said.  
"Thanks, Chiriko!" Nuriko said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I never rode on a horse before." Hikari mummbled. Nuriko walked over to the girl.  
"Don't worry! You can ride with Tasuki, I bet it'll keep the horse calm and keep it from trampling all over the poor guy." He said. Behind them, Tasuki was yelling at one of the horses.  
"I told ya before! I did not eat that carrot! Don't neigh me!" the man yelled. Hikari pointed at her head.  
"I bet he has mental problems." She said. Nuriko laughed.  
  
"Why do I always have to be stuck with an annoying girl!?" Tasuki yelled.  
"Be quiet and live with it." Hikari ordered.  
"Fine fine."  
  
"It's getting dark, you know?" Chichiri said. He stopped the horse. "we'll camp here." The group set up their tents, and had some soup. Hikari went to bed early, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
'You're that girl.' 'Who? Me?' 'Listen, if you do anything to hurt Genrou, I'll take your life.' 'What do you mean?'  
  
Hikari's eyes slowly opened. It looked like it was already morning, and Tasuki was staring at her.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tasuki flew out of the tent, Chichiri and Nuriko wondering what happened. Hikari walked out of her tent with a baseball bat in her hand.  
'I knew this would come in handy,' she thought. "what were you doing?!" Tasuki pointed at Nuriko (who was waving at Hikari for no reason).  
"He told me to wake you up! When I came in, you were talkin' in yer sleep!" the man yelled.  
"Is that so?" Hikari asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes it's so!" the baseball bat flew at Tasuki and smacked him in the head with a loud 'THUNK!'.  
  
Ai, I read this story over and found that it was like the Inu-Yasha plot ;. I like to continue the story, so please review, okay? 


	2. Thunder, Dreaming, and FOOD!

Hikari's Light  
By: finalfantasys-child  
  
Wah! I saw the 2nd OVA today! Except, I typed the chapter last night so. . . I found that Hikari was a boy (or at least he sounded like one Oo) I like the Omake or Fushigi Akugi they have at the end of every episode!  
  
Kid who looks & sounds like Tasuki: Papa! Mama! Look! The stars are looking down at us!  
  
Taka: glare Are you sure nothing happened in the bar that night?  
  
Miaka: Oh shove it. (or something like that ;)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fushigi Yugi, if I did, I would have enough money to buy my own DVDs for once.  
Chapter II  
Lightning, Baseball Bats and. . .FOOD!!!  
  
Tasuki sat on his horse holding an icepack to his head.  
"Stupid brat. . ." he muttered. Hikari glared at him.  
"Hm? Did you say something?"  
"No."  
"Good, because I have a bat that's made of solid iron." Tasuki gulped. While the two were fighting, Nuriko and Chichiri put down camp.  
"They're still fighting about the bat incident. . ." Nuriko sighed. Chichiri nodded.  
"They're worse than Nakago and all the other Seiryu Seishi put together, you know?" behind them, Tasuki cussed at Hikari, and Hikari started slowly walking towards the bandit with the iron baseball bat hidden behind her.  
"Come on guys. Time to find Mitsukake." Chichiri interrupted. Hikari stopped what she was doing, and climbed onto a horse (or at least tried).  
"Hurry up, would ya?!" Tasuki yelled. The girl glared at him.  
"Hey, at least I don't get beat up by a horse, Mr. I-Love-My-Harisen- More-Than-Humans-and-If-It-Gets-Scratched-You-Will-Die." She said. Tasuki growled.  
"Shut up!!" he flamed. Hikari snickered.  
"We should go now, you know." Chichiri said, trying to calm the two down before someone got hurt.  
After several minutes of fighting, Nuriko hurled a boulder at them, hoping they would notice. The two did, and quickly jumped out of the way.  
"WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL US??!!" Tasuki fumed.  
"It's about time to go now." Nuriko said, patting dust off his sleeves. "we were ready ages ago."  
The group got on their horses, and trotted away to Mitsukake's village. Hikari sat there with her arms crossed like a spoiled little kid who didn't get candy. Tasuki sat behind her, with the same look on his face. The two were silent through most of the journey.  
"Wow, those two sure are quiet, you know?" Chichiri said to Nuriko. The strong seishi sighed happily.  
"Yes, they always fight over the littlest things, quite the lover's spat." He said. Tasuki and Hikari glared at him.  
"WE ARE NOT HAVING A LOVER'S SPAT!!!!!" They both yelled in unison.  
"No need to get mad about it." Nuriko snorted. The group traveled silent again, but then Hikari saw something up ahead. She pointed.  
"Hey, Guys! I think I see a village up ahead!" she yelled.  
"That must be the village Mitsukake lives in, you know?" Chichiri said.  
The group reached the village, and got off the horses. They walked in, and found it was a little crowded.  
"Wow! There are lots of people here!" Hikari exclaimed looking around.  
"Yeah, if there were anymore, we wouldn't be walking right now." Tasuki said, placing his hands behind his head.  
"Back at home, on busy days, kids aren't allowed to go outside because there were too many people." Hikari nodded her head as she spoke. Nuriko leaned over to Chichiri.  
"Wow, I cant's believe it. They're finally agreeing." He said.  
"No one's askin' fer your personal life stories, Brat!" Tasuki yelled. "Take back what I said," Nuriko mumbled. Chichiri calmed the two down.  
"We have to find Mitsukake, you know? Stop fighting, or I'll say it." He said.  
"Fine." Tasuki and Hikari said, both crossing their arms and looking away from each other with a 'hmpf'.  
The group asked people around if they knew anyone who could heal with magic. One said he lived in a small cottage up on a hill, with his cat.  
"Aw, man! Don't tell me that he's a crab again!" Tasuki whined.  
"I think you mean 'hermit', you know." Chichiri corrected. In the backround, Hikari's snickering could be heard.  
The party walked to the east direction of where the hill was. They spotted a small cottage, and a man watering flowers. The man looked back.  
"Yo! Mitsukake!" Tasuki called. The man waved and walked to the group.  
"Long time, no see, you know?" Chichiri said.  
"So he isn't a crab after all." Tasuki mumbled. Of course, there's the "snicker snicker" coming from Hikari.  
"We came here to introduce Hikari, you know?" Chichiri stated.  
"Hikari?"  
"Yeah, Taka and Miaka's daughter." Nuriko said. Mitsukake was shocked.  
"Two years and this old?!"  
"Sixteen years in the other reality, you know."  
"Ah."  
"Where's Tama?" Chichiri asked, looking around. Just then, a white cat that looked like a mini version of Chichiri (closed eyes, looking happy) came walking up.  
"Oh, that's a cat?! So cute!!!" Hikari squealed. "I love cats!!!" the others sweat dropped as the girl picked up Tama and started petting him and talking to him.  
"So. . .she's a cat lover. . ." Mitsukake said.  
"Seems so," Nuriko laughed. Hikari sat on the ground and kept petting Tama.  
  
Hikari was introduced to all of the seishi, but still didn't know how to go to her world. Chichiri found out that maybe Hikari had to do something, like Miaka had to fulfill her role as priestess twelve years ago. But what should Hikari do?  
"Maybe it has something to do with Tasuki? Those two are always fighting like a married couple." Nuriko said.  
"We do not!!" Tasuki yelled, Hikari nodded with her arms crossed.  
"See? They're admitting it, too." The strong seishi said sitting down, resting his chin on one hand.  
Just then, there was a small poof, and pink smoke. An old lady with a green, yellow, white, and red robe appeared, and Tasuki freaked.  
"Why do you always pop up in the unexpected, Old Hag?!" he cried.  
"You have no right to call me that."  
"Taiitskun, what are you doing here? Nuriko asked.  
"It's about the girl." The old woman spoke.  
"What about Hikari?" Chichiri looked at Taiitskun.  
"Is it Tasuki's fault that I'm here?!" Hikari yelled pointing at the bandit.  
"Why is everything my fault?!!?" Tasuki glared at the girl. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Because it is."  
Nuriko walked over to Taiitskun.  
"Sorry about all this, they've been fighting, probably ever since they met." He apologized.  
"I have been watching ever since the girl came here. Answer to her question is both yes and no." Taiitskun answered. Tasuki's jaw dropped, as he and Hikari stopped quarrelling.  
"Why is it 'yes' and 'no'?" Hikari asked. Taiitskun laughed.  
"You really are one to ask questions," she said, "but be careful, as the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat." Hikari screamed in horror.  
"It killed the cat?!" she cried. The old woman cleared her throat.  
"I meant, curiosity killed Tasuki." Tasuki glared. Hikari sat up.  
"Why is it 'yes' and 'no'?" she asked again.  
"That is for you to find out, child." Taiitskun answered, and disappeared in a puff of smoke, but then came back.  
"What do you want now, Old Lady?" Tasuki asked. The old woman glared at the bandit.  
"I'll give you something to help," she said, and another puff of pink smoke appeared. In Hikari's hands was a crystal ball.  
"What's this for, Taiitskun?" she asked.  
"It tells you what you have to do, sometimes it can be stingy and not tell you." The woman answered, and disappeared.  
"What did she mean by that?" Tasuki whined.  
"Maybe the crystal ball will tell us where to go." Hikari answered, looking at the large jewel laid in her hands.  
  
Taka and Miaka sat there, reading what was happening to their daughter. Miaka sighed.  
"I hope she doesn't get hurt," she said.  
"Let's just keep reading, and hope for the better." Taka answered closing his eyes.   
  
"Is the crystal ball saying anything?" Tasuki asked.  
"No, not yet." Hikari answered with a yawn.  
"Hmpf. Peace of junk."  
"Hm, it's getting late, you know?" Chichiri said, looking at the dimming sky. "this doesn't really look like a good place to stay."  
"Well I'm not tired! We'll keep going and search for a good place to stop!" Tasuki yelled like he wanted to be a hero.  
Thunder was heard far away, and frightened Hikari. It started raining, and lighting flashed in the dark clouds that drew nearer and nearer. A loud BOOM shook the ground, and Hikari covered her ears in fright. Tasuki noticed the situation.  
"Hey, don't tell me yer just afraid of a little thunder." He said.  
". . .Are we. . .near a. . .town yet?" Hikari asked in a frightened voice.  
"I don't think so, you know." Chichiri answered. "what's wrong?"  
"N-nothing. . ." Hikari put her hands down. It kept raining, and Hikari winced every time thunder was heard.  
"It's still raining." Nuriko said. Everyone was soaked.  
"I don't think it's stopping, you know." Chichiri looked up. "we have to find a good spot to stay, you know."  
"Hey, Hikari's unusually being quiet. What's up?" Tasuki asked.  
"I-it's nothing, really." The girl answered in a low voice.  
"Hm, okay." The bandit shrugged. Just then, a very loud boom of thunder made Hikari shreak, and cover her ears again.  
"Hey, are you going to be all right?" Nuriko asked.  
No answer.  
"Hikari?" Tasuki looked down at the girl. "she's been shocked so bad she got knocked out!"  
"That girl must really be scared, you know?" Chichiri said.  
Just then, in Hikari's bag (I know, I didn't say she brought one, but she had one with her), the crystal ball glowed. Tasuki reached in the bag, and took it out.  
"Hm, it says town up north." He said. "what does that mean?"  
"We are heading north of Kounan, you know." Chichiri answered. "maybe it's talking about the Genbu village." Hikari still sat there, not moving an inch.  
"But. . .isn't it supposed to get colder?" Nuriko asked.  
"That strikes me kind of odd, you know?"  
"We better get there fast, and find a hotel." Tasuki rubbed his nose.  
  
The party finally got to the Town of Genbu (I think that's the name, I just forgot), and got off their horses. Nuriko helped Hikari walk, because she was still holding her ears.  
"I found a place to stay at, you know?" Chichiri said, pointing at a small hotel.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we only have three rooms available." The desk clerk apologized.  
"Three rooms?" Nuriko asked.  
"What do we do now?" Tasuki let out a big sigh.  
"We get those rooms, you know. Which on is Hikari going to sleep in?" Chichiri scratched his chin.  
"In my room because I was a woman once." Nuriko said.  
"Good idea! Let's get goin'!" Tasuki pounded his fist into his other hand. Just then in Hikari's bag (which Tasuki was carrying), the crystal ball started glowing again. Tasuki got it out, and on it said, 'No.'  
"What the. . .what in the name of Suzaku does that mean?!" Tasuki growled. Then the letters changed and said, 'Reirei.' Tasuki gasped.  
"Who's Reirei?" Chichiri asked. The bandit stuttered a bit then found out what he was going to say.  
"I-I don't know." He put the ball back, or at least tried, but it stuck to his hand, having more to say.  
The words changed to 'Gen-chan'.  
"GEN-CHAN??!!!!" Tasuki shrieked. He used his other hand to get the ball off, which worked because the ball was finished talking, and the bandit stuffed the ball back into the bag.  
"What was that all about?" Nuriko asked. Tasuki shook his head like mad.  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!" he yelled. He pointed at Hikari. "BUT SHE'S SLEEPING IN MY ROOM!!!!! STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!!!" Chichiri and Nuriko watched Tasuki yell at himself back and forth.  
"Maybe Hikari was right. He does have mental problems, you know?" Chichiri scratched the back of his head.  
"THAT'S IT!!! SHE'S SLEEPING IN MY ROOM! END DISCUSSION!" Tasuki marched off to where the rooms were. He stopped, and looked back at his friends.  
"Uh. . .she's sleeping in your room, right Nuriko?" he asked with a blank look on his face. Nuriko crossed his arms, and shook his head, not wanting to stay up all night because Tasuki was fighting with his other self, or maybe with a little Kouji with Devil Horns, while a Tamahome with Angel Wings was trying to talk him out of it.  
Tasuki grumbled about everything not being fair, and why he was stuck guarding a weakling. He just never gets a room to himself anymore. Even as a kid, one of his five older sisters would barge in and trash the room.  
'Ah, I can't sleep.' He thought to himself. Tasuki got up and walked out of the room. He went outside, and saw it stopped raining. Then, he saw one of his favorite places to go to. The bandit walked in.   
  
"Wow, they actually talk about Tasuki!" Taka laughed.   
  
Hikari woke up, relieved that it wasn't raining. She got out of the room, and wondered how she got in the hotel. Then she thought that the party found a town and a place to stay. She rubbed her eyes, and started walking. A nearby door opened and out peaked Nuriko. He had been awake when Tasuki went out.  
"Hey, Hikari, what are you doing out of bed?" the warrior asked. Hikari looked back, and saw it was Nuriko, and shrugged.  
"I dunno. I feel like going outside, I guess." She answered.  
"I bet your looking for Tasuki, huh?"  
"Heck no!!! Who would want to look for that guy?!" Hikari yelled.  
"Oh, you would once you find out that the poor guy was worried about you during the storm, and volunteered to keep an eye on you." Nuriko grinned. The younger girl turned starry eyed.  
"Really?!"  
Nuriko nodded, still grinning. Hikari then straightened up and put on a serious look.  
"I mean. . .where is he? I want to know some sense into that brain of his!"  
"He walked into that bar across the street." Nuriko answered. Hikari started whining and hung her arms.  
"I'm too young to drink!!!" she cried. Then, Nuriko had another idea.  
"Stay there." The man shut the door, and came out again. "don't worry, you don't have to drink! I'll come with you to let you in." Hikari lightened up.  
"Thanks, Nuriko!" she said.  
  
There was a guard at the door. He stopped Nuriko and Hikari before they went in. Hikari was about to speak, but Nuriko stopped the girl.  
"My little sister's fiance is in there!" he said. Hikari's jaw dropped.  
'What in the world. . .?" the girl thought to herself.  
The guard sighed and let the two through. After they went in, Hikari looked at Nuriko.  
"Listen, I know your strong, smart, and have a sense of humor, but really, fiance? Come on!" she said. Nuriko.  
"Hey, would there be any other way to go in?" he asked. The girl raised an eyebrow.  
"Fine, but please, don't do anything embarrassing." She said with a sigh. Nuriko chuckled.  
"Tamahome used to go to pubs at the age of seventeen!" he said. Hikari gasped.  
"Under-age?!"  
After walking to the counter, Nuriko spotted Tasuki sitting on a chair.  
"Yo, Tasuki!" he called. The bandit jumped up, and saw his friend and Hikari. He ran over to them.  
"What are you doing here?!" he asked. Nuriko placed a hand on Hikari's head and chuckled a bit.  
"She was worried."  
"I was not!!!" Hikari yelled. "who would be worried about him?!"  
"You would," Nuriko answered.  
"No I wouldn't!"  
"Anyway. . ." Nuriko began, ". . .we came here to pick you up!"  
"I can't sleep, though!" Tasuki whined. Then Nuriko started talking in a loud voice.  
"Oh please! My little sister is worried about her husband-to-be!" he said. Hikari smacked Nuriko's arm.  
"Not that junk again!!!" she yelled. Tasuki stood there with a blank face.  
"Um. . .okay. . .uh. . .what?" he asked. Hikari glared at the bandit.  
"It's either come back, or come face-to-face with my iron baseball bat!" she ordered. Tasuki jumped and grabbed Nuriko and the girl.  
"Um. . let's go, ne?" he gulped. Hikari gave Nuriko a thumbs up.  
"Works every time," she whispered.  
"Ehehehe?" Nuriko laughed a bit and sighed.   
Taka laughed. "Iron baseball bat? She actually brought that with her? AHAHA!!"  
"Come on, Taka. What if she actually used it?" Miaka asked. Taka stopped laughing.  
"Hm, I don't know."   
  
The three reached the hotel, and Hikari gave a thumbs up to show that Tasuki was safe. Tasuki sighed in relief.  
"Wow, the sun is rising already?" Nuriko looked at a window where bright light was shown. Tasuki sat down and yawned.  
"I'm tired." He sighed. Chichiri walked out of his room and saw the group.  
"Wow, up already?" he asked.  
"Actually," Nuriko began, "he has been up all night at a bar."  
"Yeah, and I forced him to get out using my iron baseball bat!" Hikari let out a big smile. "uh. . .I'm hungry. Where can we eat?"  
"No where! You eat twice as fast as Miaka, and you always wonder where the desert is after you already ate it!" Tasuki yelled, looking like he was fully awake.  
"There's a restaurant nearby, you know." Chichiri said. Hikari ran out the door, looking for the restaurant.  
"Where are we going to get the money to pay for the food?" Tasuki asked. Chichiri paused.  
"Ummm. . .I dunno."  
Hikari came back in, with a blank look on her face.  
"I couldn't find it." She whined.  
"I put a magic barrier around the restaurant so she couldn't see it just in time, you know." Chichiri whispered to Nuriko.  
On their way to the horses, Nuriko told Chichiri what happened that night.  
"Little sister?" the monk asked.  
"AHAHAHAHA!! I know! They totally fell for it!" Nuriko laughed.  
"Heehee. So, worried, huh?" Tasuki grinned.  
"Shut up, or meet the wrath of my iron baseball bat." Hikari glared.  
By the time the group reached the horses, the crystal ball inside Hikari's bag started glowing. The girl got it out.  
"Town to the West? What does that mean?" she asked.  
"I think it means the next town, which is in the north, you know." Chichiri answered.  
"Wwaaaaahhhhh, I'm tired of these 'cities to the whatever direction'!" Tasuki whined. "I think I'll puke if I hear another word about north, south, east, or west."  
"North." Hikari said.  
"AARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!" the bandit growled.  
"Seems more like anger than sickness, Baka." The younger girl snickered.  
"It seems no matter what, those two fight," Nuriko sighed. Chichiri nodded in response.  
The group rode to a very small village in the west.  
"It's no more than a tiny village? How come the crystal ball said town?" Hikari asked.  
People were working on fields, rice farms, markets, and children were playing outside. The group looked around, wondering what to do next.  
"It's like we're totally helpless without whatever the magic ball says!" Tasuki said.  
"I know," Chichiri answered. He looked at Hikari, "is it saying anything yet?" the girl just shook her head.  
"Plus, I'm hungry." She sighed.  
"Shut up about your stomach and pay attention to the crystal ball." Tasuki ordered.  
"You're not the boss of me!!" Hikari glared.  
"Oh yeah? Then what are you going to do with that non-thinkable brain of yours, huh?"  
"What did you mean by that?!"  
"It's never another day without those two fighting." Chichiri said. "and it used to be so peaceful, you know." Nuriko shrugged.  
"At least I'm not the one who drinks under-age!!!" Hikari yelled.  
"What do you care!!??? You're not the one suffering as the youngest boy of a family with five older sisters!!!" Nuriko sighed once again at the mindless fight. He walked between the two.  
"Come on, Guys. We're here so that Hikari can go back to her reality, not to cause a scene." Tasuki and Hikari looked around, and saw that people were staring.  
"This is all your fault!!" Hikari yelled.  
"No it wasn't!!!" Tasuki yelled back. Hikari got the iron baseball bat from her bag.  
"Uh oh, that isn't good, you know." Chichiri shivered. Tasuki gulped.  
"Um. . .Hikari? You can put that away now. . ." Nuriko said. Hikari decided she didn't want to stain her baseball bat with blood, so she put it away.  
"Let's go!" she called. Tasuki sat on the ground, a big sigh of relief that he is alive right now.  
"Thanks, Nuriko." He said.  
"No, problem!"  
Hikari came running back to the group with the crystal ball in her hand.  
"It's saying something, Guys!!" she yelled.  
"It says. . .y-youkai?!" Tasuki grabbed the ball and looked at it closely. The word didn't change.  
"What's up, Gen-chan?" Hikari asked.  
"Gen-chan?" Chichiri and Nuriko looked at the girl with weird looks on their faces.  
". . .I mean! I meant Tasuki!!" she hit herself lightly on the head. "what am I thinking? Ehehe?"  
The crystal ball changed, and an arrow pointed back to the horses. The group walked, and the crystal ball started floating into one of the saddlebags. Hikari reached in and picked out a hairpin.  
"What's a hairpin have to do with going back?" she asked. Tasuki wondered why it looked so familiar, and then he figured it out. His eyes widened and he grabbed the hairpin.  
"Th-this is. . .h-her. . .ha-hair pin!" he stuttered. The group looked at him with confused eyes. Tears spilled out of the bandit's eyes.  
"Sh-she's dead! S-she died. . .at the age of fourteen! Ma-many y- years ag-ago!" Tasuki fell to the ground, and cried out loud.  
  
So, what do you think of the chapter? I will continue if you readers out there review!! Yeah, that's right! It's the little blue button at the bottom-left side of the screen. Click it, and review!!! 


	3. Lost

Hikari's Light  
By: finalfantasys-child  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fushigi Yugi. End conversation.  
  
NOTE: From now on, I'll try to do an Omake at the end of each chappie.  
  
Chapter 3  
Lost  
  
"Tasuki, are you okay?" Hikari asked. The bandit looked up, still crying, holding the pin to his chest. The younger girl had a very worried look on her face.  
"Tasuki, what's up?" Nuriko asked, kneeling to the ground to pat his friend's back. Tasuki shook his head.  
"No, I shouldn't be crying. It's been fourteen years since she died, but still I can't. . ." Tasuki faded out. Hikari grabbed Tasuki's shoulders.  
"Who?! Who is 'she'?" the girl had a choke in her voice. "TELL ME!!!" They were both crying now. Nuriko had a sad look in his eyes, and went over to Hikari, who looked like she was ready to strangle Tasuki for not talking.  
"Listen. . .you should let people think it over before they can tell you what you want to know." Nuriko said calmly. Hikari dropped her hands to the ground as she kept sobbing. Tasuki slowly got up, and walked away, the opposite direction of the village. He started to run, then he was out of sight. Hikari was just sitting there, still crying.  
"Wait, Tasuki! Come back, you know?" Chichiri called.  
  
"It's been three hours, and we still can't find him." Nuriko said, leaning against a rock.  
"I sense his chi, but I don't know where it is, you know?" Chichiri wiped his forehead.  
Hikari was in her tent, sleeping and tired. "Tasu. . .ki. . ." she mumbled. Her eyes quickly opened. 'I know where he is!' she thought. The girl ran out of the tent, and into the direction Tasuki had ran.  
"Hikari!!" Nuriko and Chichiri chased after her.  
Hikari kept running until she was out of breath. Hikari fell to her knees, and caught her breath. She knew where Tasuki had run, but didn't know why. The man had run to Mt. Kaou (ehehe, I am a bit confused on where Mt. Kaou is, so bear with me).  
Hikari stood up again, and began to run a bit. Her legs were tired, they felt like they were going to fall off. The girl stopped, and felt the ground shake. She looked around, and shrugged, thinking it was just an earthquake.  
Just then, the ground shook rapidly, and Hikari lost her balance and fell. Then a giant ice-worm thing came out from the ground, it roared, showing it's gigantic sharp teeth. The monster was speeding towards her, it's mouth wide open. Hikari was too scared to even move, and watched as the monster was about to eat her. The girl shut her eyes tight, and covered her head. She heard someone call out her name, before she blacked out.  
"Hikari. . .Hikari! Wake up, Hikari!" someone yelled. Hikari got up and rubbed her head. She felt a bit whoozie, so she rocked from sided to side. Finally, her vision got better, and she saw that she was in that desert.  
"Oh, good. Thank Suzaku you're awake!" Hikari looked, and saw Tasuki with a bandage on his arm.  
"Tasuki! Are you okay? You're wounded!" the girl scrambled up.  
"Oh yeah, I got it when I rescued you from tha monster."  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
Hikari shut her eyes tight and covered her head. Tasuki saw all this, and ran to her rescue.  
"HIKARI!!!!" he yelled, and pushed the girl out of the way, only for the monster to get his arm. He winced. The man got out his tessen.  
"REKKA. . .SHINEN!!!!!!" Tasuki's tessen spit out a wave of fire, turning the monster to ashes.  
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
Tasuki shrugged.  
"And now, we've been camping here for twenty minutes." He sighed, scratching the back of his head.  
"Is that so?"  
"Yep, a whopping twenty minutes."  
"How come you're all I-Don't-Have-A-Care-In-The-World-As-Long-As-I- Have-This-Girl-As-A-Human-Shield attitude?" the girl asked.  
"What?! You should be glad I rescued you from that worm monster, or else you would've had your face of!!! Besides. . ." Tasuki paused. ". . .withought your face, you would be way ugly than you do now!!" the man laughed. Hikari crossed her arms.  
"You should be glad I don't have my solid iron baseball bat." She said.  
"Hehe, yeah! I should be grateful!" Tasuki laughed. Hikari's eyes narrowed. Tasuki seems. . .different.  
A crimson light appeared above, very bright. Tasuki and Hikari looked up in surprise.  
"That's the light of Suzaku!!" Hikari yelled.  
"I know that!" Tasuki growled.  
The light enveloped the two, and disappeared, along with Tasuki and Hikari.  
  
Hikari's eyes quickly opened. She looked around, and saw a bookshelf, a table, the kitchen anything you can imagine in a room. But, something felt funny here,something. .heavy.  
"TASUKI!!! GET OFF!!!!!" Hikari threw the bandit off of her. The girl kept looking around. She pu her hands together.  
"I. . .I am home!!" she squealed.  
"Home?" Tasuki asked, one eye closed, a hand covering a bump on his head. "you mean, your world?"  
"Hikari?" a familiar voice called. Someone ran down the stairs. "Hikari!!!" the young girl turned around, and saw a woman carrying a book. Tasuki sweatdropped.  
"I-is that. . .Miaka?" he asked. 'she looks. . .so different. . .it's scary!'  
"Tasuki? What are you doing in this world?" Miaka asked. Tasuki looked up at the ceiling.  
"I have no clue." He answered.  
"Tasuki! Buddy!" From the top of the stairs, down ran Taka, his arms stratched out. Tasuki stood there, raising an eyebrow. Taka kept running, about to hug his friend he hasn't seen for sixteen years (two years for Tasuki), just when. . .  
Tasuki walked out of the way, and Taka ran into the wall.  
"Th-thanks. . .ol'. . .buddy. . ." Taka mumbled.  
"Why are we out of the book world?" Hikari asked. Miaka shrugged.  
"I just don't know." She answered. ". . .anyway! We have to find out why!" Miaka opened the book, but there were no letters.  
"Huh?" Hikari grabbed the book, and flipped to every page. Nothing.  
"We need to find out why there aren't anything in that book!" Hikari announced.  
"But first. . ." Miaka raised an arm.  
"TIME TO EAT!!!" the two started gobbling down the supper that was left on the table. Tasuki snorted. Taka put a hand on his shoulder.  
"You should stay here, just to keep safe." He said. Tasuki raised an eyebrow.  
"Huh?"  
"Hey! You're in our world now! People here aren't exactly the same like in the other world."  
"Not to mention they dress funny." The bandit snorted.  
"Oh, Hikari! You have school tomorrow! You have to get to bed early!" Miaka ordered.  
"Okay, okay." Hikari sighed, and walked upstairs to her world. 'I wonder how long it has been since I went into the book world.' She looked at her clock. It said 9:14 P.M. Hikari kept in thought, what time did she leave? Must've been somewhere in the afternoon. She shrugged, and got into her pajamas. She walked to her bathroom to brush her teeth and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened.  
No reflection. No reflection. No reflection. Hikari kept repeating this over and over in her mind. Was this the same thing that happened to Taka (OVA 2, ep. 6)? Was she going to disappear and not exist? Then, another girl slowly appeared in the mirror. She looked young, probably fourteen. Also, the girl had a peaceful look on her face. Hikari waved her left hand in front of the mirror, and like a reflection, the girl did the same. Hikari waved both arms, and the girl did, too.  
"Holy. . .cow. . ." Hikari said to herself.  
  
"AAWWW!!!! What am I gonna do tomorrow?! Sit in front of this box and watch moving pictures all day?"  
"Uh, Tasuki, that's called television." Taka said. Tasuki slumped down on the couch.  
"I hate it when I get bored." He whined.  
"It's better bored than frightened." Miaka said.  
  
"I still can't find either of their life force, you know?" Chichiri sighed. "they disappeared, you know?"  
"I hope they're both all right." Nuriko said, holding a butterfly in his hand.  
  
"I-I can't believe it!" Hikari squealed. "I don't have my own reflection, yet I have the one of another girl!" the girl danced around the room, seeming to be happy about that. She fell on the bed, facing the ceiling.  
"I wonder why the book doesn't have anything in it." She asked herself. She closed her eyes, almost asleep, then opened them again.  
"TAASSSSUUKIIII!!!!!!" she yelled, holding the helpless bandit by the shirt.  
"I couldn't help it!" Tasuki begged. "you looked so peaceful! It reminded me of someone!" Hikari narrowed her eyes. "please, oh please don't hurt me! I'll do anything!"  
Hikari sighed, and let go of the bandit.  
"I don't feel like hurting anyone anyway." She muttered.  
  
It's now time for:  
Fushigi Akugi!  
  
Minami: Number 1!!  
  
"Tasuki, are you okay?" Hikari asked. The bandit looked up, still crying, holding the pin to his chest. The younger girl had a very worried look on her face.  
"Tasuki, what's up?" Nuriko asked, kneeling to the ground to pat his friend's back. Tasuki shook his head.  
"No, I shouldn't be crying. It's been fourteen years since she died, but still I can't. . ." Tasuki faded out. "I can't help it! All these years, I finally find peace!! HAHAHA!!! NO MORE ANNOYING GIRL!!! YIPEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Tasuki: Number 2!!!  
  
A crimson light appeared above, very bright. Tasuki and Hikari looked up in surprise.  
"That's the light of Suzaku!!" Hikari yelled.  
"No! That's. . .that's!???!" Tasuki paused. "THAT'S?!!?!?!!?!"  
". . .that's Suzaku."  
"NNOOO!!! I MEAN!! THAT'S. . .THAT'S!!!!???!?!?!"  
"I have no clue how my mother put up with you back then." Hikari walked away.  
  
Chichiri: Number 3, you know!?  
  
"AAWWW!!!! What am I gonna do tomorrow?! Sit in front of this box and watch moving pictures all day?"  
"Uh, Tasuki, that's called television." Taka said. Tasuki slumped down on the couch.  
"AAHHHH!!!!! THE MONSTER PICTURE MOVED!!!! REEKKKKAAAA SHIINEEEN!!!"  
"No Tasuki! That's just Godzi. . .great, and I thought your powers did work here, you fried the living room! This will cost a bunch on the payment bill. . ."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
So, what did you think? I try to add more humor, but then I need to cut back for Fushigi Akugi. Remember, review, and Suzaku may come if you say the summon right! 


	4. Hikari's World and Back Again

Hikari's Light  
By: finalfantasys-child  
  
sigh I. . .I dunno what to say! I. . .I don't know what in Konan I am talking about. . .  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fushigi Yugi, Fushigi Akugi, or any of it's characters, keep that in mind!! MUAAHAHAHAHA!!! A. . .A CHOO!!!!! All this stress is making me vulnerable to colds. (I did not own that line either)  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Hikari's World and Back Again  
  
"AAAIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!" Hikari ran down stairs, trailing dirt and dust behind her.  
"WHAT DID I DO?!?!" Tasuki yelled, hiding behind the couch.  
"NOTHING!!" Hikari answered. "ONLY THAT YOU PICKED A GOOD TIME NOT TO WAKE ME UP BY NOT FREAKING ME OUT!!!!"  
"Ah, those two always fight, don't they?" Miaka asked, placing a hand on her cheek.  
"Yep, they are quite lively." Taka answered.  
"Lively?"  
Hikari was standing on Tasuki's back, pulling on his arms.  
"AAAHH!! NOO!!! HURTS!! PLEASE STOP!!! NNOOO!!!!"  
"Um, Hikari? You don't want to be late, do you?" Miaka asked. Hikari stopped what she was doing.  
"Awwww! But someone has to keep an eye ON THIS TROUBLE MAKER!!!" Hikari resumed to pull Tasuki's arms off.  
"But. . .you've never been late." Taka crossed his arms.  
"Can't Tasuki just put on a school uniform and come to school to?" Hikari whined. Miaka shook her head. "hmpf. Fine." Taka started to sniff the air. "W-what's that horrible odor?!" he asked, quickly covering his nose. Everyone glared at Tasuki.  
"W-what? Wasn't me!!" he shook his arms everywhere. Hikari sniffed, and pointed.  
"It's coming from the kitchen!" she yelled.  
"Oh yeah! I forgot to put the fish back in the fridge last night!" Miaka said (Uh, I don't know if that could happen, but. . .I'm just a kid).  
"Oh no! School!" Hikari shrieked. She quickly put on her shoes, and ran outside.  
"Um, Hikari dear? Aren't you forgetting something?" Miaka asked.  
"Food!"  
"Eh? That too, but uh. . .you're still in your jammies."  
"Oh."  
  
"Hikari! Hey, I tried calling last night, but no one was there." Hikari's friend, Minami, waved.  
"Oh, that's because. . .um, uh. . .I was out." Hikari answered, hoping that not telling her best friend about the Universe of the Four Gods was the right thing to do. Minami grinned.  
"So. . .who is he?" the girl nudged her friend.  
"W-who?"  
"Come on, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell."  
"Minami, it's no one, I was at the library!"  
"Still got to get your grades up, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
  
"TAAASSSSUUUUKKKIIII!!!!!!" Taka called. He sighed. "it's no use, I can't find him anywhere!"  
"He sure does run off when he's not supposed to." Miaka said, nodding to herself.  
  
"I can't stay in one boring spot forever, you know!" Tasuki grinned. He looked around. "plus. . .is there something on my face? Why is everyone staring?"  
  
"OOOOYYAAA!!!!! I love P.E.!" Hikari smiled.  
"Maybe that's why you're so hyper." Minami said. They were on P.E. grounds, it was class time.  
"Sukunami! Himuro! Ten laps! Go!"  
"This is why I love P.E. I get to run! WWHHEEEE!!!!!" Hikari ran around the grounds.  
"I admire her ability to run. . ." Minami said quietly to herself.  
"HIMURO!!! MOVE IT!!!"  
"Hai! Yes, Ma'am!"  
  
"Hmmm, I know I saw her run this way. . .is this school?" Tasuki saw a long fence surrounding a big building. 'Reminds me of the capital.' The bandit walked over to the fence, and looked around. He figured that spying, in this world, was against the law, and decided to climb behind the tall tree nearby.  
  
"Finished the fifteenth lap, Ma'am!" Hikari announced.  
"But. . .I only asked for ten."  
"I know!" then Hikari spotted Tasuki on the fence, looking around. 'W- Wha?"  
"I think, Sukunami, since you're the best runner, I think you should rest."  
"Yes, Ma'am! I feel a bit tired!"  
Hikari ran over to the shade, near the fence where Tasuki was.  
"WHAT ARE you DOING here?!?!?!?!" Hikari asked, crossing her arms. The bandit shrugged.  
"Hm, I dunno. It is too boring over there, you know." He answered.  
"But that doesn't give you the right to march off like an unharmed soldier with no notice!"  
"Jeez, sorry grandma."  
"Hey! I am what? Sixteen? And you're what? Late twenties? You have no right, Old Fart."  
"Why. . .you. . .BRAT!" Tasuki growled between his clenched teeth.  
"Hey, Hikari! Who are you talking to?" Minami ran up. Hikari turned to her friend with a 'hmpf'.  
"Nobody!" the girl answered, and walked off.  
"That's guy's gotta be somebody! Hikari! Wait up!"  
  
"Ah, I'll tell you about it later, okay? See ya, Minami!" Hikari waved to her friend, and walked home. The girl sighed, hoping that nobody else besides Minami noticed Tasuki.  
After several minutes, Hikari made it to her house. Sitting on the steps was Tasuki, in a new outfit (I don't feel like doing details, so if you haven't seen OAV 2, go on Google. Yahoo! Image search and search Tasuki OAV 2 or somethin' like that). Tasuki looked up.  
"He, I found these near that book, I tried them on and now I am nineteen again." He said.  
"Young again, huh?" Hikari studied the bandit.  
"Well. . .your hair is shorter, that's for sure." The girl nodded to herself. "my friend thought you were a not so famous rockstar for some reason.  
"A what?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're from the old world, not like this world." Hikari walked passed him. "let's go inside, I heard it's going to rain soon."  
"Oh. . .sure."  
  
"AAAAAEEEEIIIII!!!! LET'S EAT!!!!" Hikari yelled with a fork in one hand, and a knife in the other.  
"W-what's this yuck?" Tasuki asked. "why are there big chunks of meat in my noodles? Did you mess up on cooking again, Miaka?"  
"Actually," Miaka began. "that's spaggetti and meatballs! It's really good, try it!"  
"Okay. . .whatever."  
"So Tasuki. Where were you all day?" Taka asked.  
"I went to school!" Tasuki answered. "then I came back. That's about it."  
"Where'd you get those new clothes?" Miaka said with a fork in her mouth.  
"I found them near the book."  
"Is that so? How'd they get there?"  
"I dunno."  
Hikari stood up from her seat.  
"Hikari dear? Where are you going?" Miaka asked.  
"Oh, I want to go into the back yard for some fresh air." Hikari answered, and then she walked out.  
  
Hikari walked to the large pond that sat with a few gold fish. The girl sat on her knees and stuck her hand in the water. The fish quickly swam away, and Hikari giggled a bit.  
"Yo."  
Hikari jumped, and caught herself before she fell into the pond. She looked back.  
"Tasuki. . ." the girl began. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!!"  
"DON'T HURT ME, PLEEEAAAAASE!!!!!"  
  
"This pond looks like the one in Konan." Tasuki said.  
"Oh, you mean the one where my mom almost drowned in twice, and the one where that false priestess girl almost drowned herself because her dreams were shattered and she couldn't be with my dad and. . ."  
"For a kid you like to talk a lot, don't ya?"  
"Hey, I'm not a kid, you don't have the right to say that."  
"First I call you Grandma 'No! You don't have the right to call me that!' and now it's kid." Tasuki shook his head. "what's wrong with ya?"  
"I-I don't know." Hikari answered. She leaned over in the water and looked at her reflection. This time, it was her own.  
'That girl isn't appearing.' She thought to herself. 'hm, must be shy.'  
Hikari stood up.  
"You're leader of the Mt. Reikaku Bandits, right?" Tasuki noded as an answer. "I believe. . .that you will stay leader. . .as long as you live!" Tasuki sat there.  
'Huh? This reminds me of. . .Reirei?' he thought. He smiled to himself. 'she has some Reirei in her.' The bandit stood up.  
"What brought that line up all of a sudden?" he asked, and placed his hand heavilly on Hikari's head. He grinned. "hmpf, I know why." The girl glared.  
"I do not!" she yelled.  
"Hahaha! Yer blushing! AHAHAHA!!!"  
"Shut up." Hikari punched Tasuki in the arm, and looked at her reflection. She could tell it was barely raining, and smiled to herself. The girl walked towards the house.  
"Let's get inside. It's raining."  
"You said that last time, but with different words!"  
  
"Tasuki! Hikari! The Universe of the Four Gods! The words are back!" Taka cheered.  
"Maybe we can get back in the book!" Taka gave the book to Hikari, and the girl opened it. She started reading, but nothing happened.  
"It's not working." She said. Tasuki grabbed the book.  
"Yer reading at the wrong part! All this happened already!" he skid through the pages. "there we are!" the crimson light came back. Hikari and the bandit disappeared.  
  
"I hear something, you know?" Chichiri said. Tasuki and Hikari fell from the sky.  
"AAAHHHHH!!!!" they both fell into a pond. Tasuki opened his eyes while in the water.  
'This looks like Konan's pond!' he thought. 'oh no! Where's Hikari!?' the bandit saw Hikari, awake and swimming. Tasuki sighed (or at least tried) in relief and swam to the surface.  
"We found you!" Nuriko said running over to the two. The man stopped. "hey, Tasuki? You look younger."  
"I know, is it because of my good looks (bling bling)?"  
"Erm. . .no." Chichiri walked up. "where were you?"  
"We found ourselves in my world!" Hikari exclaimed.  
"We, huh?" Nuriko put his hands on his hips. "it used to be 'I'."  
"Forget that!" Tasuki growled.  
  
"Yeah! And that's not all! Hikari forgot all about that weapon o' hers!" Tasuki was telling Chichiri and Nuriko the story. At least, some of the truth. His friends sat there dumbfounded.  
". . .Hikari?" Nuriko asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Tasuki said that you kept asking to marry him a billion times. Is that true?"  
"THAT STUPID LITTLE. . . . !!!!!!" Hikari ran after Tasuki.  
"What did I do?" the bandit asked.  
"DON'T PLAY DUMB!! YOU STORY-CHANGING FREAK!!!!!"  
"Freak? Come and say that to my face!"  
"Fine. . .I'll say it. Freak."  
"This'll go on forever, you know?" Chichiri sighed. Nuriko nodded.  
  
Hikari stopped running. She stood by the pond and looked at her reflection. The girl. . . there's that girl again.  
"That's Reirei!" Tasuki was standing behind the girl in shock.  
"I'm sorry." Hikari apologized, but the voice wasn't Hikari's. It was much lighter, and sweeter. "You suffered so much, all these years. Genrou. . .I have come back." Tasuki was still in shock, and also happy.  
'Reirei. . .Reirei's back!' he thought. At that, bright light with a form of a human girl walked out of Hikari, and Hikari fainted. The girl had black hair, tied in twin buns and she had hazel eyes (I think). I can't really explain her clothes (go here and look: http:members.xoom.virgilio.it/tasukinomiko/Anime/FY/Tasuki/Novel/GD- 59.jpg ).  
"Hikari!" Nuriko yelled, running towards the group, with Chichiri running behind him. The girl gasped, then disappeared.  
"Reirei! Wait!" Tasuki said, but she didn't come back.  
"What happened to Hikari?" Chichiri asked.  
"Um, I don't know!" Tasuki answered scratching the back of his head. "I think she fainted because she was hungry."  
"Oh, how typical of her!" Nuriko said.  
  
A half hour later, Hikari woke up, and found herself in one of the Konan Palace's rooms. Tasuki and Nuriko were sitting down on the floor napping, and Chichiri was off somewhere talking to Hotohori.  
Hikari got out of the bed, and walke out of the room. Tasuki opened an eye, and followed her. The girl sensed she was being followed, and started running into the woods. The bandit lost sight of her, and gave up. He kept walking to where ever the direction he was going. Someone up ahead started walking towards Tasuki. The man squinted.  
"Reirei!" he yelled. The figure ran up, and hugged the bandit.  
"Genrou!" she said. "I came back! Sorry I took so long."  
"I'll wait as long as I can." Tasuki paused. "why are you back from the dead?"  
"Hey! I promised I would guard Mt. Reikaku with you, remember?"  
"Oh yeah!"  
Hikari was hiding behind one of the trees, her eyes wide. Tasuki was with that girl. . .from the mirror! And he's hugging her too?  
'Can life get harder than it already is?' Hikari cried in her thoughts. She felt like crying out loud, plus she felt so bad she wanted to go home.  
'Suzaku. . .please take me home!' Hikari yelled in her head. Suddenly the same crimson light appeared, and Tasuki's eyes turned to the tree.  
'Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!' Hikari jumped from behind the tree, and ran away.  
"Hikari! Wait!" Tasuki called. Reirei stood behind him, a look of disgust was hidden on her face. From far away, "TWO TIMER!!!" was heard from Hikari.  
The girl kept running, the crimson light getting brighter.  
'This is it. . .I am going home. . .' she thought. 'I will never see his face again!' Hikari disappeared, while tears were still flowing down her face.  
  
Now it's time for: FUSHIGI AKUGI!!!  
  
Nuriko: Number 1!  
  
"Well. . .your hair is shorter, that's for sure." The girl nodded to herself. "my friend thought you were a hippee for some reason.  
"A what?"  
"Yup. She thought you were a highschool dropout who slept on other people's porches and all that."  
"Um. . .excuse me. . ."  
"Not only that, she thought that you and a bunch of other people slept in the same be-"  
"I think you should stop now."  
  
Tasuki: Number 2!  
  
". . .Hikari?" Nuriko asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Tasuki said that you kept asking to marry him a billion times. Is that true?"  
"Oh, yeas it is! You see, it was the other way around!"  
"Huh?"  
"Yup, then we had a huge wedding! The cake was delicious! I have pictures, see?"  
"That looks like Miaka and Taka."  
"I was jokin'!" Tasuki yelled.  
  
Hikari: Number 3!  
  
"Reirei!" he yelled. The figure ran up, and hugged the bandit.  
"Genrou!" she said. "I came back! Sorry I took so long."  
"Darn right you took so long! I shoved you out of my heart five years after you were dead!"  
"Genrou?"  
"WHAT?!"  
"DIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I know. . .my jokes aren't funny! Anyway, please review, and I will grant the wish of the update of another chappie! 


	5. Ghost

Hikari's Light  
By: finalfantasys-child  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fushigi Yugi, why do you always bother me about it?! LEMME ALOOONNE!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
Ghost  
  
Hikari found herself in her room, on her bed. She rubbed her eyes, not crying anymore.  
'Why do I feel this way?' she asked herself. The girl got up and walked out of the room. No one was home.  
'No, I can't go back to that world now. It's all over. But, my role there isn't done yet, so. . .no! I will never go back!'  
Hikari walked to the back yard, where the pond was, and sat down. She looked at her reflection in the water. She was ready to cry again.  
'I. . .I want to go back though. I want to see. . .' the girl gasped. 'yeah. That's it. I'm. . .I'm in love. In love with. . .Tasuki.'  
She brought her knees up to her chest and looked up at the dimming sky. The stars were appearing, one by one. Hikari looked for the Suzaku constellations.  
"There's Tamahome, Chiriko, Mitsukake. . .Tasuki." the girl paused, and got up. She slowly walked into the house, where Miaka was in the kitchen with several bags of groceries.  
"Hikari! What are you doing here?" she asked. Hikari couldn't hold back the tears. She ran to her mother with a hug, and started crying.  
"I see." Miaka quietly said, and rubbed the girl in the back.  
  
Chichiri jumped up.  
"I can't sense Hikari's life force anymore, you know?!"  
"What about Tasuki?" Nuriko asked, dropping some fried fish in shock.  
"He's still here."  
"Oh."  
  
"Genrou? What are you going to do now?" Reirei asked. Tasuki shrugged. He put on a smile.  
"Let's return to Mt. Reikaku." He answered. The younger girl jumped up. The two started walking, and a smirk appeared on Reirei's face.  
'I lost to you before, Bandit. This time, you DIE.' She thought. 'I will kill you, that friend of yours, and all of the bandits. That tessen will be mine once again, like it had been decades ago.'  
  
"Taka, Hikari has been stuck in her room since yesterday." Miaka said. "she's not even eating. What happened?"  
"I want to figure that out, too." Taka answered, holding the Universe of the Four Gods.  
"Maybe we should read it?" the woman sighed and took the book.  
"We should."  
  
"Genrou, look! There's the mountain!" Reirei pointed. They both ran towards Mt. Reikaku. Tasuki ran in first, then Reirei, but she got thrown back.  
"Owww. . ." she whined.  
"Reirei! What happened?" Tasuki asked.  
"I think that the mountain thinks I'm evil because I was dead." Tasuki stood in thought. Then he had an idea.  
"I'll bet that Kouji will be happy to see you! Be right back!" the bandit ran into Mt. Reikaku. The young girl sat up, her beautiful face turning into a demonice face with a huge scar crossing one half of her face.  
"Stupid mountain. . ." she mumbled.  
  
Hikari lay in bed. She stared up at the ceiling in a daze. She didn't care what happened anymore. She kept thinking that her soul was broken and nothing anyone would try would save her now. Suzaku must be punishing her, she kept thinking. But there was one thing she could never stop thinking of. There was Tasuki, and his attitude. She hated his guts, but then in time, she fell for him. Did he feel the same?  
The girl sighed, and turned over. Yeah, staying in the same room for a long time with nothing to do is boring. Thinking is an exception. How would Tasuki even feel? He hated women, but what about that girl?  
Hikari broke from her thoughts when there was a knock on her door.  
"Hikari? There's something you need to know." It was Taka. "Tasuki, is in danger. That girl. . .is a demon."  
His daughter shot up from the bed. She opened the door, and grabbed the book from his hands. Before getting a chance to read, even a letter, Hikari was sucked into the book, for the third time. Miaka sighed.  
"And she didn't bother to bring extra clothes."  
  
"I sence Hikari's life force!" Chichiri yelled. Once again, Nuriko dropped a fried fish in shock.  
  
Hikari found herself near the Konan Palace. She looked around for Tasuki, cursing at herself on breaking the promise that she would never come back. She ran through the forest, not giving a second thought on where she was going.  
  
"Hikari seems to be heading to Mt. Reikaku, you know?" Chichiri said. Nuriko gasped.  
"Really? Maybe that's where Tasuki is?"  
"I think so."  
  
Tasuki walked out with Kouji, and Reirei stood up with a wide smile.  
"Kouji!!" she cheered, jumping up and down.  
"Reirei! You're alive!!"  
"Yeah! I know! Isn't it great?"  
"Yeah!"  
'This could go on forever.' Tasuki thought to himself. Then the thought of Hikari flew through his mind.  
  
Hikari kept running, not feeling tired yet. She had to save Tasuki, he had been deceived. She saw Mt. Reikaku up ahead.  
  
"Reirei! What's it like being dead?" Kouji asked. The young girl shrugged.  
"Oh, I don't know."  
Just then, Hikari shot out of the forest, panting.  
"Wha-? Hikari?" Tasuki asked, surprised.  
"That girl. . .deceived you! She's actually a demon!" Hikari yelled. Kouji sniffed.  
"That sweet smell! Dokuro!" he gasped.  
"The youkai!" Tasuki took out his tessen. Reirei (or now Dokuro) laughed evilly.  
"Don't think you can defeat me easilly!" the two bandits stopped, and looked at Hikari. Their eyes were glowing red, and they started walking towards the frightened girl. She backed away, turned, and ran as fast as she could. Hikari was still tired from running all the way here, so she wasn't as fast as she was supposed to be.  
The girl heard Tasuki and Kouji coming closer, and closer. Hikari shut her eyes, not caring whether she would trip, or run into a tree.  
"This is it. This is the end." She whispered. The girl was grabbed by the two bandits, and shoved to the ground. Tasuki slowly paced around Hikari, with an evil grin on his face.  
"HIKARIII!!!!" Chichiri and Nuriko ran to the scene, Nuriko knocking out Tasuki and Kouji. The young girl got up.  
"Hikari, are you all right?" Nuriko asked.  
"Yeah. . .I'm fine." The younger girl answered, looking at the un- conscious Tasuki. She was glad that Nuriko and Chichiri raced onto the scene, or else something bad would have happened. The girl looked at Nuriko.  
". . .I was scared." She said with tearful eyes. ". . .I was so scared. I didn't want to come back, but I had to warn Tasuki about the Youkai."  
"Youkai?" Chichiri asked.  
"A Youkai disguised as a girl." Hikari paused. "yeah, a Youkai disguised as a girl."  
"Is that so?" Nuriko said, then Tasuki got up grumbling to himself.  
"What happened?" he asked. "I remember when I was about to. . ."  
"About to what?" Chichiri asked. The bandit shook his head.  
"Nothin' any of us should ever know." He replied. He kicked at the un- conscious Kouji.  
"Get yer lazy bum off the ground. Ya got bandits to take care of." He ordered. Kouji grumbled and got up.  
"Genrou, what was gonna happen?" Kouji asked.  
"Nothin' neither of us should know," Tasuki answered with a smile on his face. He pointed at Mt. Reikaku, and Kouji nodded. The blue haired man waved, and went back to the mountain.  
"Let's go back to the Konan Palace, okay?" Nuriko said. The bandit shrugged, while Hikari hid behind the strong Suzaku seishi. Chichiri led the way, and they all walked back to the capital.  
  
"Thank Suzaku she's safe!" Miaka sighed in relief.  
"I outta take his head for that!!" Taka yelled.  
"Don't be silly."  
  
"Hiiiikaaaariii!!!!" Nuriko sang with a tray full of food. "time to eat!" the seishi walked in the girl's room.  
"Thanks." Hikari was sitting on the bed with a brush in one hand. Nuriko placed the tray on the table.  
"You have lots to be thankful for!" he said. "you have a room, people who care, and you better be thankful that we saved you!" Hikari smiled, with a sad look in her eyes.  
"I guess your right." She looked down.  
"What's up?" the seishi asked, sitting next to the girl. She shook her head.  
"It's nothing, don't worry."  
"Don't worry?" Nuriko got up and placed his hands on his hips. "this isn't the Hikari I know. The Hikari I know would never look sad! She would always have a happy smile on her face, and no matter what, she would eat the food the cooks were kind enough to make!"  
Hikari looked up.  
"I guess your right. Thanks Nuriko." She said.  
"Good." Nuriko picked up the tray, and handed it to the young girl. "now eat up, or get sick!" the seishi walked out of the room, and quietly shut the door. Tasuki was leaning against the wal across the hallway.  
"Did she say anything?" he asked. Nuriko shook his head.  
"No, but she looked pretty sad."  
"I see."  
"Nothing to worry about. She'll get over it."  
  
Hikari snuck out of her room, and to the pond. She liked the pond, for some reason, and liked it there. The girl stood at the edge.  
"Don't tell me you're gonna drown yourself." Someone said. Hikari jumped, and looked back. It was Tasuki. The bandit walked over to the girl.  
"I mean, come on! Miaka tried to, and got saved by Hotohori, while ten years later, a girl called Mayo tried, and was saved by Taka, what's up?!"  
"Don't tell me, if I try to drown myself, you'll save me?" Hikari asked. Tasuki snorted.  
"That's not what I meant!!"  
"Then what?"  
"I was just saying that if you try to drown yourself, you're just gonna end up failing it terribly." Tasuki crossed his arms. "I mean, that's the thing with this pond."  
"Jeez, Tasuki. I never heard you so worried." Hikari said, sitting down. The bandit glared.  
"Oh yeah? Well, I never imagined you coming to my rescue to show that Reirei was a fake!"  
"Reirei, huh? I bet you just can't get her out of your mind."  
"What do ya mean?!"  
"Yeah, that's it. You love her. She's dead though. . ." Hikari trailed off. Tasuki clenched his fists.  
"She's not dead!" he yelled.  
"She is, she's dead because of the youkai." Tasuki sighed, and sat on the grass.  
"I keep believing she would come back someday, I thought she really did today. I guess, I should stop, and go on."  
Hikari got up and walked away.  
"I think you should," she said. Tasuki ran in front of the girl.  
"What's up?! You're not the same!" he yelled.  
"I guess you're right." The girl answered. She walked passed the bandit. Still, he refused to let her leave.  
"Hey, tell me. What's on your mind?" Tasuki asked, in a calmer tone. Hikari shook her head.  
"Nothing." The bandit grabbed the girl by the shoulders.  
"There can't be nothing on your head! There's gotta be something!" the bandit yelled.  
"I. . .I can't help. . .I can't stop thinking. . .about. . ." Hikari paused.  
"Huh?"  
". . .about. ." the girl pushed Tasuki away. "it's nothing, I said it before." She walked away, and back into the Konan Palace. The bandit just stood there.  
"About what?" he asked himself. "about who?"  
  
That next morning, Hikari was herself. She walked to the dining room.  
"Nuuuuriiiikoooo!" she sang with the same voice Nuriko sang in last night, "what's for breakfast?"  
"You seem happy." Nuriko smiled. "let's see. . .there's. . .oh! Good morning Tasuki."  
"G'mornin' Nuriko." Tasuki yawned. Hikari glanced at the bandit, and remembered what happened the night before. She looked away.  
"Have a seat, you know." Chichiri said to Hikari. She jumped, then said okay. The girl sat in a chair, glad that she was away from a certain bandit.  
That morning at breakfast, Hikari did eat a lot, but not a lot as she normally does. She just didn't seem hungry anymore.  
The girl walked through the halls of the palace, and saw Tasuki waiting up ahead. She sped up, trying to get passed him, but the bandit grabbed her hand. He pulled the girl close to him.  
"Tell me. . .who were you talking about last night?" he asked. Hikari didn't speak. "it was me, wasn't it?" the girl still didn't say anything. She was ready, she was ready to be rejected by someone she loved. Tasuki wrapped his arms around Hikari, which shocked the girl very much.  
"Listen. . .I don't have those feelings for you. I hope you understand." He said. Hikari wiped her eyes, and broke away from the bandit. She smiled, and walked away.  
  
Oh, gomen-nasai for anyone who wants to see another Fushigi Akugi. But it has been cancelled for this chapter because I just can't think of anything funny for some of the parts of the chapter. Hai, I'm very sorry starts bowing like Tasuki in the second OAV for forgiveness like crazy   
  
Remember, review! Only a few more chapters, and this story will be done! 


	6. The Youkai and Hikari

Hikari's Light  
By: finalfantasys-child  
  
yawns loudly YATAAAIII!!!!!!!! Oh, konnichiwa! Welcome! I hope you like another 'thrilling' and 'exciting' chapter!  
  
Oh yeah, I got a review saying that Chichiri has been saying "You know" instead of "no da" I am very sorry about that (kinda), but I make him say "You know" like in the anime instead of "no da" in the manga (and the Japanese version of the anime), because my jokes just wouldn't work if he said "no da." Yeah, I had to make him say "You know" because. . .well, remember in one of the chapters (I forgot which) when Hikari and the group were looking for Chiriko (or Mistukake, I don't remember which) and Chichiri says something, and Hikari's all, "I didn't know that!" That's why I have hime say "You know"  
  
DISCLAIMER: breaks into tears I do not own Fushigi Yugi!! If I did, I would draw WAY better than I do now!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Youkai and Hikari  
  
Hikari sat on her bed in the Konan Palace. She looked out the window in a daze.  
'I'm sorry, but I don't have those feelings for you. I hope you understand. . .' was what Tasuki said ten minutes ago. Yes, the dreaded sentences of reject. The cursed sentences of fear.  
The girl sighed and lay on the bed. Here she went again, looking at the ceiling in thought. Yes, she seemed to do that a lot lately just to pass time.  
Hikari sat up again, and looked out the window once more. She saw something jump away behind the trees.  
'Hm?' she walked out of the palace, and went to the spot where she saw the thing jump. Up ahead, the same thing was jumping away. Hikari followed it, but then she found herself lost.  
"Ah! Why didn't this happen before?!" the young girl cried. She heard someone laugh, and a sweet scent filled the air.  
"Dokuro!" Hikari yelled. The youkai appeared before her, clapping.  
"Great job on getting yourself lost." Dokuro said. The younger girl glared.  
"What are you doing here, you ugly-Youkai?" she asked. "I'm safe for now."  
"What makes you think that?" Dokuro popped her knuckles.  
"Dang it."  
  
Near the pond of the Konan Palace, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Nuriko were having a picnic.  
"Where's Hikari?" Chichiri asked. "Tasuki, did you get that. . .uuhh. . .super glue. . .whatever it's called, on Hikari's chair?"  
"Heck no! Not even I'm that retarded!" Tasuki yelled.  
"I'm worried." Nuriko got up. That's when they heard a blood-freezing scream.  
"It's Hikari, you know!" Chichiri grabbed his staff. "let's go!" Nuriko and Tasuki nodded.  
"Right." The seishi ran through the forest, Tasuki in the lead.  
'This is probably all my fault,' he thought. 'only if I. . .if I hadn't lied. . I!'  
"Tasuki! Wait up, you know!" Chichiri yelled. The bandit didn't slow down, and soon he was out of site.  
"Why didn't you bring your hat?"  
"It's back in the palace, you know!"  
"You were usually prepared!"  
  
Tasuki kept running, almost out of breath. He stopped, and fell, in need of air. He looked up ahead, and saw a girl.  
"Hi-Hikari!!" he yelled. The girl ran to the bandit.  
"Tasuki! What happened?" she asked.  
"I was looking for you. We heard you scream." Hikari helped Tasuki get up.  
"I don't know what your talking about. . ."  
Then Tasuki fell over, a pain in his back. In Hikari's hand, was a bloody knife.  
"W-why. . .?" then the bandit's eyes widened. 'Why didn't I notice that scent before!?'  
Hikari transformed back into Dokuro.  
"Idiot, humans just don't think much, do they? They should be more careful." Dokuro laughed. Tasuki cursed under his breath, before fainting.  
"DEMON!!!" Nuriko jumped at the youkai. She dodged.  
"Where's Hikari?!" Chichiri demanded. Dokuro chuckled, before bringing out Hikari, knocked out and tied in chains.  
"Hikari!" Nuriko yelled. The younger girl disappeared.  
"I won't kill her. . .yet." the youkai evilly laughed. "I want that tessen, I want it back. Bring it back before midnight, or. . ." Dokuro made the death sign, by pretending to cut off her head with her finger. Tasuki kind of woke up, but he barely got his eyes opened.  
"Stup. . .id. . .youk. .ai. ." he mumbled.  
Nuriko and Chichiri helped get the bandit back to the palace.  
"I'll go fetch Mitsukake." Chichiri said. The strong seishi nodded.  
"I'll keep an eye on the bloodless jerk." He smiled. The monk disappeared within his hat.  
"Nuriko. . ." Nuriko looked over at Tasuki, who was laying in bed.  
"Yeah, what?"  
"What would you do. . .if a girl said she loved you. . .and you lied by saying somethin' about not your type, or you don't have feelings for her?"  
"Hmm, talking about Hikari now, are we?" Nuriko grinned. "well, for once, just to see her down, I would feel very bad."  
"He, I see."  
"Besides feeling bad, it would bug me for the rest of my life if I don't fix something about it. I would have to fix it soon, or it would be too late to do anything about it."  
"I'm back, you know!" Chichiri popped out of his hat with Mitsukake.  
"Tasuki, let me heal you."  
"Sure man, at least I didn't break any ribs."  
"You still remember that?"  
  
"Your friends are on their way." Dokuro said. Hikari was glaring at the youkai.  
"Do you think they'll give you that tessen?" she asked.  
"Of course not, that's why I'm going to kill you first. And when your friends are all in gloom, I kill them and take back my tessen."  
"What do you mean YOUR tessen? You never. . ."  
". . .owned it? Yes I have. Two hundred and fourteen years ago, I was the first owner, then someone sealed me away. But now, I've come back." Dokuro grinned. "I'll turn all of Konan into stupid human corpses!"  
  
"Man, Chichiri! Can't we just transport there?!" Tasuki whined.  
"We can't you know. Even if we could, we would still get hurt by the barrier, you know."  
"WHAT barrier!?"  
"It's around the forest, dummy." Nuriko hit Tasuki on the head (and hit for Nuriko is head bashing in for anybody normal). "didn't you notice?!"  
"No."  
  
"Closer they come. . ."  
  
"I think Dokuro is planning something, you know?"  
  
"Yes, only two hours until you die."  
  
"I'm tired of walkin'! Let's run!"  
  
"If you kill them, I'll haunt you until you die!"  
  
"We have to save our energy, you know."  
  
"Stupid girl. Don't you know that I will never die?"  
  
"I want to save Hikari, and that's what I'm gonna do!"  
"Tasuki! Wait!"  
  
"They are coming closer. . ."  
"Stop blabbering!"  
"What?"  
"I'm not scared of you! Tasuki's gonna save me! We're both gonna live full lives!"  
  
"Tasuki! Wait!"  
"I'm not afraid anymore! If I die, I'll die with honor!"  
  
"Then I'll defeat you!"  
"Stupid girl."  
"Don't 'Stupid Girl' me. You're scared, and I know it!"  
"Won't be quiet? Fine, I'll make them fight you first, he, if they can."  
  
Chichiri and Nuriko found Tasuki had stopped, part way through the forest. He was looking at a giant door, that hadn't been there before.  
"This is it, you know." Chichiri said, taking off his mask.  
"Yeah, let's save Hikari!" Nuriko cheered.  
"Darn it. I barely remember that incantation! Been too long."  
Tasuki pushed open the large doors. His fellow seishi stood behind him, ready to charge in. Inside, chanting was heard. Hikari stood in the middle of the room, with red eyes.  
"Hikari!" Tasuki ran forward, but Chichiri stopped him.  
"No, this isn't Hikari, I mean, she is, but she just isn't."  
"There you go, rambling again."  
Up in the ceiling, Dokuro's voice was heard.  
"Oh, this is the girl all right, let's see if you can fight her. . ." at that, Hikari flew forward, a sword extended from her hand.  
"Hikari! Open your eyes!" Chichiri yelled.  
"They ARE opened!" Tasuki tried to dodge the attacks, but the girl was too fast.  
"That's not what I meant!"  
"Ahaha. You can't fight the girl, but she can you. Does she have something against you? Or maybe it's for revenge, or maybe jealousy?"  
"Where is Nuriko?!" Tasuki yelled. "don't tell me he ran away!"  
Hikari kept attacking the two seishi, not slowing down. Tasuki and Chichiri were getting injured. The two men fell to the ground, and just as Hikari raised her blade, and about to stab them. . .  
"Hikari!!" Nuriko appeared behind the girl, and grabbed her by the arms. Chichiri slowly got up, wincing at a very painful gash on his left arm. He helped Tasuki up, and the bandit ran over to Hikari.  
"Wake up! Wake up, Hikari! Wake up!" he ordered. The girls eyes were still glowing red, but she stood still like a lifeless statue. Then Dokuro appeared at the very end of the room, a large, evil grin on her face.  
"You monster. . ." Tasuki glared. He slowly took the tessen from his back. "last time, I was an amateur at this, but now I've gotten stronger." He held the fan up. ". . .Rekka. . .SHINEN!!!!" the fire flied at Dokuro, but she took no time to get away. She raised a hand, and the fire got deflected back at Tasuki. The bandit was taken by surprise, and quickly jumped out of the way.  
"Hikari! Please wake up." Nuriko said. The red light in the younger girl's eyes were fading back into the normal color. "yes!" Chichiri smiled.  
"She's going to have to run once she comes to, you know." He said. Nuriko nodded. The seishi leaned Hikari on a wall, and got up.  
"We have to help Tasuki." Nuriko and Chichiri ran to help fight Dokuro.  
"You? Think you can defeat me? Ha!" the youkai bragged. "I don't think so."  
"You blasted demon." Tasuki mumbled. Dokuro laughed her annoying laugh again.  
"We have to work together!" Chichiri said.  
"Right!" the monk started chanting some words, while Nuriko picked up a boulder.  
"HAA!!!" he yelled.  
"KAA!!" Chichiri finished the chant.  
"REKKA SHINEN!!!" Tasuki's tessen fired at Dokuro.  
"Remember what happened last time?" the youkai grinned.  
"Oh no!" the fire, the spell, and Nuriko's boulder got thrown back at the seishi.  
"I told you you wouldn't beat me."  
"When?"  
"Just shut up and DIE!!!!" Dokuro charged at Tasuki, with a sharp claw ready to tear him apart. The bandit shut his eyes. A loud scream echoed in the room.  
"HIKARI!!!!"  
  
Ohoho. A cliffy. You hate cliffies, don't you? Ah, review if you want to know what happens!!  
  
Ah, I can't help but not want to change anything for Fushigi Akugi. . .Sorry! 


	7. Battle

Hikari's Light  
By: finalfantasys-child  
  
Hello!!! I bet you're ready for the next (but not last) chapter, eh? Get ready to CRYYY!!!! I think you will, just let me know hands over a box of tissues or I'll tell by how many of these are gone .  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fushigi Yugi. End conversation.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Battle  
  
A scream echoed in the room. Tasuki shot open his eyes.  
"HIKARI!!!" he cried. Hikari was standing in front of the bandit, the claw stabbed through her chest. Blood flew out of her mouth. The girl fell, and Tasuki grabbed her.  
"Ya idiot! How could you? How could you?! You're so stupid! How could you?!!" he asked, tears were spilling out of his eyes. There was a smile on the younger girl's face.  
"I. . .just couldn't. . .bear to. .lose. .one I. . .lo. .ve." she began. "I. .love. .you. . Tas. . .uki." the girl shut her eyes, and went on. ". . .yeah. .I. .fell in. .love with. . .you. . .when I was. . .a kid."  
  
'Mama! What happened to the bandit guy?'  
'Well, he stayed in his world, and wished for the priestess and Tamahome happiness. . .Hikari, what's wrong?'  
'I feel sorry for the Tasuki bandit. If I were the priestess, I would have dumped Tamahome, and go for him!'  
'Haha, it depends on who's the priestess.'  
  
"Yeah. . .my mom. . .told me. . .sto. . .ries. . .about the. . .Pries. .tess and her. . .warriors. . .adventures. . ." "Hikari! Stop talking! Please! I don't want you to. . ." Tasuki choked on his tears.  
"No. . .I felt. . .re. .ally. .sorry for. . .Tasuki. . .the. .Suzaku. .warrior. .because. . .he. . .suffered. . .so mu. . .ch. . .on sav. . .ing the. . .Pries. . .tess. .of Suz. . .ak. . .u. . . . ." The girl went limp in his arms.  
"Hikari!" Tasuki cried. "No. . .it's happening again! How. . .Reirei died. No. Not that!"  
"Aahh. . .did I hurt her?" Dokuro laughed. "I was going to kill her anyway, but I guess she did that job for me." The youkai looked at her nails.  
"Y-you monster!" Nuriko yelled. Chichiri clenched his fists.  
"I guess I am! AHAHAHAHAAHA!!!"  
Tasuki sat there, holding Hikari tightly to his chest. Blood was covering her clothing.  
"Aawwwww. He's fallen in shock of loss for his beloved!" Dokuro said.  
"You just don't have a heart at all!" Chichiri yelled. He and Nuriko charged at the youkai, in an angry rage.   
  
"Hi-Hikari!!" Miaka yelled. "no, Hikari!" she started crying. Taka looked at the book in shock.  
"Th-this can't be. . .just two hours ago. . .she was here! THIS CAN'T BE!!"   
  
Tasuki didn't take any reaction to what was happening to his friends. They were getting wounded by Dokuro. He just sat there, no expression on his face, though he was still crying.  
'The past is repeating itself. . .' he thought. 'over and over.' Hikari still had that smile on her face.  
  
'After. . . I saw. . .you 2 help. . .that woman in the city. . . I fell in love. .. with you Genrou. . .Kouji. . .was wonderful too but. . .Genrou. . .did it. . .because she was a woman. . . That. . .was really co. . .ol. .' Was what Reirei said. 'That woman. . .was. . .a. .you. . .kai.' 'I'm. . .sorry. . .I was always. . . . . .hanging around you. . .I was probably. . .annoying.'  
Then she said, '. . .Hey. . .When. . .the Miko appears. . .you'll work. . .for her like you. . .should. . .'  
  
That woman was a youkai. . .that woman killed Reirei and Hikari. . .that woman. . .will never be forgiven!  
Tasuki just couldn't move though. He didn't want to. Chichiri and Nuriko flew across the room, and were knocked uncontious.  
"Hm, I will let you join your beloved!" the Dokuro aimed her bloody claw at Tasuki. She charged at the bandit. . .  
"Won't be forgiven. . ." Tasuki whispered. He started glowing a crimson light, as well as Hikari.  
  
'From the four palaces of the heaven, the four corners of the earth. In the name of sacred law, belief, and goodness, I summon thee, Suzaku, lord of the south. I now say these words to thee. Appear on earth from the seven palaces of heaven for the sake of those who adore you and await your power. Hear us Suzaku, and with thy holy power defeat all that is evil. Save us! And hear our wishes to thee! Descend to us now from the heavens above!'  
  
At that, Suzaku (in his pheonix form) appeared behind Tasuki.  
"No! I thought there had to be all of the Suzaku Warriors! They had to be present!" Dokuro claimed. With one mighty flap of his wings, Suzaku crushed the frightened youkai. Her 'NOOO!' echoed in the room. Chichiri and Nuriko got up as Dokuro's room disappeared. The sun was showing outside.  
Tasuki carried Hikari, while Suzaku was in his human form in front of the two.  
"Suzaku. . .how did you. . .?" Nuriko asked, but the god interupted him.  
"I am not sure of that." He answered. "although, I defeated Dokuro with the first wish."  
"Tasuki, you can have the next wish, you know." Chichiri put a hand on the bandits shoulder. He looked back at his friend in surprise.  
"Are. . .you sure?" for a reply, Chichiri nodded.  
"Can you bring back Hikari?" Tasuki asked Suzaku. The beast god nodded, and a crimson light formed around Hikari. Her clothes were clean and fixed from the torns, and the wound disappeared. The girl opened her eyes.  
"I thought I was dead." She mumbled. She looked up, and saw Tasuki smiling at her. The girl blushed a bit. "um. . .hey. Can you. . .at least put me down?" the bandit jumped, and helped Hikari stand. The girl looked at Suzaku.  
"You must be Suzaku." She said. The beast god nodded.  
"You can make the last wish, you know." Chichiri said.  
"Oh, okay. . .um. . ."  
"Wait, Priestess of Suzaku's daughter." Suzaku interupted.  
"Huh?" everyone looked up.  
"You have to decide whether you want to stay here, or go back to you world." He said.  
Hikari stood there, not knowing what to do. In her world, she had lots of friends, and a family. Here there was Tasuki, and the Suzaku Seven.  
"I. . .I don't know. . ." the girl stuttered. Here, Tasuki needed someone. Yeah, as a kid, Hikari was very fond of Tasuki the Warrior, and she wanted to make sure that he would be happy. She thought that she could decide easier, but now. .it was just too hard.  
"I'll give you until tomorrow." Suzaku said, and disappeared.   
  
"Hikari's alive, but she can't decide on whether to stay there or come back here." Miaka said.  
"That's hard for me to decide." Taka scratched the back of his head.  
"Maybe we should help."   
  
"Hey, if Hikari wants to go back to her world, then I want to be reborn there!" Tasuki yelled.  
"But, what about the Mt. Reikaku Bandits? What about Kouji?" Hikari asked. "you'll probably never see him again."  
"I. . .I guess your right. . ." Tasuki slumped on his chair.  
"Hikari does have friends in the other world, you know. She has a family there, too, you know."  
"Yeah, but. . ."Hikari was interupted by a voice in the ceiling.  
  
"Hikari? Are you there?"  
"Mom!" Hikari noticed it was Miaka.  
"Taka and I would like to help you."  
"Okay," Nuriko nodded.  
  
"Let's see, maybe we can keep in touch?" Taka asked. Hikari was holding on tight to Tasuki's hand.  
"Maybe." Hikari said. Taiitskun appeared, and Tasuki freaked.  
"DON'T DO THAT!!!!" he cried.  
"You say you may want to keep in touch if she decides to stay here?" the old woman asked. Everyone nodded. "well, I have just the thing." Taiitskun chanted a few words, and a crystal ball, similar to the one that Hikari had at the beginning of the journey, appeared. It disappeared again.  
"Hey! Where'd it go?" Nuriko asked.  
"Back in the other world. Hikari can keep the one I gave her." The onld woman answered.  
"So. . .all we have to do is talk through these?" Tasuki asked.  
"Not only that, but you can also see eachother's faces."  
"But. . .what about my school?" Hikari asked.  
"That's another thing to think of. . ." Taka paused. "I know! You can study with Chiriko!"  
"That's a good idea. . .hey Taiitskun, how long does she have to study?" Tasuki asked.  
"All day."  
"ALL DAY?!" they all sweat dropped.  
"Maybe study at home." Miaka said. "and take the rest of the day off."  
"Hmmm. . .that sounds like a good idea."  
"Well, have you decided?" Taiitskun asked Hikari.  
"Yes!" the group leaned in closer to hear. "I decided. . .that I will. . ."  
  
Oya!!! Another cliffy!! Hoya!!!! Review if ya wanna know what happens next! 


	8. The End

**Hikari's Light**

**By: finalfantasys-child**

**Welcome to the last chapter of Hikari's Light!! The adventure ends here, what did Hikari decide?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fushigi Yugi. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Actually, my fanfics would come as ideas, and people would actually see the ideas on TV. Not only that, I would sign fans guest books. . .**

**Chapter 7**

**Happily Ever After**

**"Well? What are you goin' to do?" Tasuki asked growing impatient.**

**"I want to stay here. Not only because of Tasuki, but because I want to learn more here. I know almost everything about home." Hikari answered.**

**"Are you sure, Dear?" Miaka asked. Hikari nodded. From the other world, everyone sweat dropped at Taka's crying.**

**"I'll miss you!!" he said.**

**"Come on. We'll keep in touch." Hikari smiled.**

**" sniff sniff I guess you're right. . ." Taka blew his nose very loudly on a kleenex. **

**"Good bye, Dear. Have fun." Miaka said.**

**"All right."**

**"Bye."**

**"Be nice to my daughter Tasuki." Taka added.**

**"Sure, whatever."**

**"Bye!!!"**

**The good bye's lasted for almost a half hour, and then Taka and Miaka were gone. Tasuki and Hikari stood there, holding hands.**

**"Well, wanna go back to Mt. Reikaku?" the girl asked.**

**"Sure, okay." The bandit looked at Hikari with sparkling eyes. The younger girl smiled.**

"**Hey, save the mushy stuff for later," Nuriko interrupted. The couple jumped.**

**"Yeah, don't make us jealous, you know?!" Chichiri crossed his arms.**

**"We're sorry!"**

**"Yeah, so don't kill us, 'kay?"**

**"Whatever."**

**One month later. . .**

**"Genrou! We're gonna have a baby!" Hikari jumped up and hugged Tasuki.**

**"Huh? We are?" Kouji walked over to his friend.**

**"Baby, huh? If it's a boy, can ya name it after me?" he asked.**

**"In your dreams." Tasuki punched him in the arm. Kouji crossed his arms.**

**"Hmmm, a baby born into the bandits, not a bad idea. . ."**

**"After all. . ." Tasuki paused. Then after a few minutes continued, ". We're one big happy family!"**

**"Counting all the bandits?" Hikari asked. "that's a lot."**

**"He, I know, only containing one woman, so then. . .after surviving fourteen years surrounded by men, she runs away to live a normal life."**

**"That sounds like my life!" Tasuki narrowed his eyes.**

**"Yeah, but instead of men, they were women!" Kouji smiled.**

**Nine Months later. . .**

**"Genrou, settle down, will ya? Nobody's gonna die!" Kouji slapped his friend in the back.**

**"I-I can't help it! I feel like Hikari's dying!"**

**"Don't worry pal!" **

**Just then, a babies cry could be heard in the other room.**

**"See? What did I tell ya? Everyone lived!"**

**Mitsukake walked out with another woman (the nurse) who had a baby girl in her arms.**

**"I. . .I'm a dad!" Tasuki cried.**

**"She said you could name her," Mitsukake said. The bandit stood in thought for a moment, and the light bulb went on in his head.**

**"I'll name her. . .Reirei," he said.**

**And so, they all lived happily ever after. . .although, Kouji was still single, he didn't mind anyways.**

**Ah. . .this chapter was only two pages long. Oh well, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed the whole story. . .even though. . .I get lost at some parts for no reason at all. sigh Hmmm. . .well, I hope you enjoyed it! walks away grumbling because she just went brain dead **


End file.
